Edd (Ed Sentai)
In another different universe of Ed Edd n' Eddy, the powers of the 38 Super Sentai have been sent to Peach Creek, where the now 17 year old Edd/Double D, alongside 16 year old Eddy and 16 year old Ed, along with the older kids, find those powers, and must fight the ressurected 37 villian groups in order of the Super Sentai series' run under the title Ed Sentai. Biography 'Pre Ed Sentai' After EEnE had ended with the Big Picture Show, even though he had all of the kids and the changed Kankers as his friends, Edd grew to be a loner, but still hung out with his friends. Through the two year span between Big Picture Show and Ed Sentai, Edd constantly grew to be much smarter, and he began to think of attending college at Peach University, Peach Creek's most prestigous university, with Ed and Eddy. Edd began to take an interest in commercial aircraft, mainly jets. He also began to collect models of some aircraft as well. Edd realized his feelings for Marie at age 14, the same age he was when he joined the Ed Sentai, and had no idea if Marie loved him back. Still, Edd kept to himself a lot, but that soon changed one day.......... ''' Beginning of Ed Sentai: Himitsu Sentai Go-Ed' Meanwhile, on a different Earth, the 37th Super Sentai team Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger have teamed with the Kamen Rider and Metal Heroes in the Super Hero Taisen Z conflict, and the Super Sentai have defeated the villians when the ground suddenly bursts open from under the Sentai, and they fall over, untransforming in the process. Out from the ground comes the Sentai villian Iron Mask Temujin. He uses his powers to strip the rangers of their morphers, and is just about to destroy them when AkaRed comes in, and uses BoukenRed's BoukenJavelin to whack all of the morphers out of his hands, and they fly out of the destuction filled battle area into Peach Creek, where specially designed morphers land on 5 of the kids' wrists (because the Gorengers never had morphers, special ones were created for the first 3 Sentai). The Akarenger morpher lands on Edd, the first morpher that landed in Peach Creek, and it automatically transforms him into the first Red Sentai, and the other kids run over to see him taller, stronger, and having an adult voice. Right then, Johnny, Ed, Rolf, and Nazz run over, but they too, have the Gorenger morphers as well, with Johnny as Aorenger, Ed as Midorenger, Rolf as Kirenger, and Nazz as Momorenger. The kids are all teleported to the Astro Megaship, where Alpha 6 has gathered all of the morphers but the Gorengers', and he turns to see Edd, Johnny, Ed, Rolf, and Nazz wearing the Gorenger suits with the morphers on their wrists. He realizes that they have found the morphers, and he informs them all on Super Sentai's history, and that they are the new protectors of the universe. Alpha 6 informs them on Generalmissimo resurrecting his old army from the Gorenger series, and then Eddy gains the looks of the Gorengers' mentor Edogawa Gonpachi, and he becomes the mentor of the new Gorengers. The new team then transport out to confront their first villian Baseball Mask under the name '''ED SENTAI! ' 'The First Battle' to be added 'J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai' to be added 'Battle Fever Ed' to be added 'Denshi Sentai DenziEd' to be added 'Taiyou Sentai Sun Vulcan' to be added 'Dai Sentai Goggle Ed' 'Kagaku Sentai DynaEd' 'Choudenshi BioEd' 'Dengeki Sentai ChangeEd' 'Choushinsei FlashEd' 'Hikari Sentai MaskEd' 'Choujuu Sentai LiveEd' 'Kousou Sentai TurboEd' 'Chikyuu Sentai FiveEd' 'Choujin Sentai JetEd' 'Kyoryu Sentai ZyuEd' 'Gosei Sentai DaiEd' 'Ninja Sentai KakuEd' 'Chouriki Sentai OhEd' 'Gekisou Sentai CarEd' 'Denji Sentai MegaEd' 'Seijuu Sentai GingaEd' 'KyuKyu Sentai Go-Go-Ed' 'Mirai Sentai TimeEd' 'Hyakujuu Sentai GaoEd' 'Ninpuu Sentai HurricaneEd' 'Bakuryuu Sentai AbaEd' 'Tokusou Sentai DekaEd' 'Mahou Sentai MagiEd' 'GoGo Sentai BoukenEd' 'Juken Sentai GekiEd' 'Engine Sentai Go-On-Ed' 'Samurai Sentai ShinkenEd' 'Tensou Sentai GoseiEd' 'Kaizokou Sentai GokaiEd' 'Tokumei Sentai Ed-Busters' 'Hikonin Sentai AkibaEd' Edd, along with a majority of the "kids", does not appear as AkibaRed in AkibaEd. Instead, he appears only as a supporting character, while Ed takes the mantle of AkibaRed, May takes the mantle of AkibaBlue, and Sarah takes the role of AkibaYellow. This takes place during Tokumei Sentai Ed-Busters, with Edd as Red Buster, Johnny as Blue Buster, Nazz as Yellow Buster, Rolf as Beet Buster, and Eddy as Stag Buster going against the resurrected Enter, which his time as Red Buster is described. 'Zyuden Sentai KyoryuEd' Super Sentai Powers Edd basically has access to all 37 Red Senshi (except for DragonRanger in 2 ZyuEd episodes), including AkaRed,which is because Alpha named him the leader of the Ed Sentai because he thought that Double D showed the best of himself after his first battle, where he wasn't the leader yet. Even though MegaRed, NinjaRed, TimeRed, GekiRed, and GoseiRed weren't the leaders of their teams, the kids voted for Edd to be the leader every time they would switch from one power to another after the kids recieved the JAKQ powers.This is a gallery of all of the suits Edd is in control of. AkaRenger.png|Edd as Akarenger, the first Red Senshi. Spade Ace.png|Edd as Spade Ace. Battle Japan.png|Edd as Battle Japan. DenziRed.png|Edd as DenziRed. VulEagle II.png|Edd as VulEagle. GoggleRed.png|Edd as GoggleRed. DynaRed.png|Edd as DynaRed. Red1.png|Edd as Red1. ChangeDragon.png|Edd as ChangeDragon. RedFlash.png|Edd as Red Flash. RedMask.png|Edd as Red Mask. Red Falcon.png|Edd as Red Falcon. RedTurbo.png|Edd as Red Turbo. FiveRed.png|Edd as FiveRed. Red Hawk.png|Edd as Red Hawk. TyrannoRanger.png|Edd as TyrannoRanger. RyuuRanger.png|Edd as RyuuRanger. NinjaRed.png|Edd as NinjaRed. OhRed.png|Edd as OhRed. RedRacer.png|Edd as Red Racer. MegaRed.png|Edd as MegaRed, who in Megaranger was not the leader of his team, but because he was a Red Senshi, Edd is the leader instead of Ed. GingaRed.png|Edd as GingaRed II, which he is the 2nd GingaRed because Eddy was the first for 9 episodes while an unconcious and nearly dying Edd was encased in a cyrogenic tube, still as MegaRed, during a battle in the Rovoyager-1 with the Death Neziros. GoRed.png|Edd as GoRed. TimeRed.png|Edd as TimeRed. GaoRed.png|Edd as GaoRed. HurricaneRed.png|Edd as HurricaneRed. AbareRed.png|Edd as AbareRed. DekaRed.png|Edd as DekaRed. MagiRed.png|Edd as MagiRed. BoukenRed.png|Edd as BoukenRed. GekiRed.png|Edd as GekiRed. Go-On Red.png|Edd as Go-On Red. ShinkenRed.png|Edd as ShinkenRed. GoseiRed.png|Edd as GoseiRed. GokaiRed.png|Edd as GokaiRed. RedBuster.png|Edd as Red Buster. KyoryuRed.png|Edd as KyoryuRed. DragonRanger.png|When Edd's morpher was damaged severly in a battle with Rito Repulsa, Alpha 6 reveals the DragonRanger morpher to Edd, which he uses from episode 25 until episode 27, where his morpher is repaired, and the DragonRanger powers are granted to Eddy. AkaRed.png|Edd as AkaRed in the final battle with Generalmissimo and Doukoku during the Super Hero Taisen X. AbareKiller.png|In AbaEd, Edd was out one day as AbareRed, and was captured, put under an evil spell, and transformed into AbareKiller, whose morpher Eddy stole after Edd was freed. Category:EEnE/Super Sentai crossovers Category:Ed Sentai